Portable electronic devices may include handheld mobile devices such as cell phones, smartphones, tablets, music/mp3 players, and cameras. Such devices are becoming ever more popular with users. Due to the portable nature of these devices, they can be placed in pockets of jackets, coats, pants or shirts in order to carry them around. This method of transportation, however, makes the devices susceptible to being unintentionally dropped or otherwise separated from the user or their gear. This is especially the case as the devices become larger in order to provide larger viewing screens, such as is the case with smartphones.
In certain situations, even if a device has a sturdy case, damage or loss may occur when it is dropped. The device may fall out of a user's pocket with the user being unaware, thereby leading to loss of the device. In addition, when a user engages in activities such as skiing or boating, if the electronic device were to become inadvertently separated from the user or their gear, the device could easily become lost for good.
Certain attachment devices are known in the prior art for securing mobile devices to users. These attachment devices typically include straps that require a dedicated opening in the device or the case in order to allow the strap to be attached. However, many of the current portable devices lack this feature, thereby making it difficult to attach a securement strap.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that allows a handheld mobile electronic device to be safely secured to a user, their gear, or other member to which they wish to secure the apparatus.